Just A Short Nap
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: Reuploaded due to a removal. Mistake corrected. Now I know not to include bad words in the summaries. xD Anyway, this is kind of a crack fic of Roxas and Demyx, not because of the couple, but because it's completely random. R&R please!


So, funny story. This got removed because it had the word, "bitch," in the summary and locked my account for a few days. Oh well! I'll just fix that 'mistake' and wait to reupload it! Woo! Does anyone even read these?

* * *

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx, DEMYYYYYXXXXX!" A short blond boy flew through the air and smacked right into another blond named Demyx (in case you hadn't noticed), who was currently sitting on the floor playing his guitar (aka his most prized possession.) Demyx was in a state of shock by the sudden impact and had barely enough time to catch his instrument before it crashed to the floor. "Guess what Axel gave me! Guess, guess, guess, guess, guess!" The shorter blond chanted as he hung on Demyx's back. Demyx groaned.

"Something to shut you up?" He mumbled. Instantly, the other boy's arms unwound themselves from his neck and Demyx heard a 'huff' from behind him. He turned to see the other boy pouting as hard and pathetic as he could.

"You're so mean to me!" The other boy cried.

"Roxas, I'm just kidding… What did he give you?" He said with a sigh. Roxas instantly brightened up again and help out a bag.

"COOKIES!" He shouted before dipping a hand into the bag and pulling out a cookie. Demyx's eyes widened, a look of horror on his face.

"Oh god, Axel gave you sugar?"

Roxas nodded vigorously before shoving the cookie into his mouth. "AND! They're delicious. I've eaten 7... no… 8 of them already!" He smiled brightly. Demyx's eyebrows furrowed in that "you're-kind-of-an-idiot" way as he nodded.

"And, why are you telling me this?" He asked, shaking his head a little.

"Because… well… because you're my friend!" Roxas smiled widely, almost like the smiles on those emoticons. (Ya know, this one. :D)

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Uh, 'kay, I'm gonna get back to practicing now…" He picked up his guitar and once more had to save it from it's doom when Roxas wound his arms around Demyx's neck.

"Can I watch?" The younger boy said excitedly, a look of awe filling his eyes. Demyx sighed and put a hand to his head, trying to push back what felt like a migraine.

"Fine, just sit over there or something," he mumbled, pointing to the spot on the floor in front of him. Roxas quickly made his way to the spot and plopped down, digging in the bag for another cookie. Demyx shut his eyes and began to play.

A few minutes later found Demyx struggling through a simple song he'd learned months ago and Roxas munching on his tenth cookie. Demyx groaned and Roxas' face turned into a look of concern.

"What's wrong Dem-Dem? You never mess up…" He said quietly, innocently.

"Well…" Demyx started, a slight blush creeping up on his face, "Someone at my last gig booed me and I'm kind of feeling self-conscious." Roxas sat silent for a moment before breaking out into a full blown grin.

"Is that it? Really? Well, I think it sounds fantastic. I definitely won't boo you." Demyx blushed a little more.

"Thanks, then… I'll try again." This time, Demyx played with more confidence, until he heard notes ringing out that his fingers weren't playing. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he cracked his eyes open to see Roxas kneeling on his hand and knees, fingers picking away at the strings.

"I wanna learn…" He trailed off, picking at another string. Demyx looked at him for a minute before pulling the strap of the guitar off of his body.

"Here," Demyx offered, "Put this on." Roxas' eyes widened and he sat back.

"But… you never let anybody touch it…"

"Just… here," Demyx mumbled before leaning forward and putting the strap around Roxas.

"Um, what do I do?" The boy asked, completely clueless. Demyx smiled before crawling around behind him, resting his legs on either side of Roxas and slipping the back of Roxas' hand into his own.

"Here," he said, positioning Roxas' hands into a G chord and pressing the boy's fingers down on the strings with his own. "Then, you strum." He took Roxas' other hand and moved his thumb across the strings. "See?" He asked. The boy nodded. "Now, do it on your own." Roxas strummed on his own, the sound of the G vibrating through the room. He smiled widely.

"I did it!" He giggled.

"Yeah, you did. Now, do this." Demyx showed him a few more chords and told him to play them in a certain order. It took a few tries, but eventually, Roxas had them down. "Good job, maybe I can teach you other things, sometime," Demyx said, his hands around the boy's waist. Roxas nodded.

"I'll just need more practice," he said before leaning back into the other blond. Demyx shifted a little before pulling Roxas back into him. "This is making me sleepy," Roxas muttered, a yawn threatening to make it's presence known.

"Why don't you go lay down then?" Demyx said quietly in the boy's ear. Roxas shook his head.

"I'm comfortable right here…" He said, dozing off. Demyx smiled a little, but a yawn broke it.

"I'm kind of tired too." Roxas instantly shot up.

"I'm sorry! I'm keeping you from sleep! I should probably go, anyway!" His eyes had a faint hint of sleep in them and he yawned helplessly.

Demyx laughed a little. "Roxas, calm down. I can go to bed whenever I want…" The other boy seemed to calm down. "Plus, the rest of the castle is empty… wanna sleep in here?"

"In… the same bed?" Roxas blushed a little.

"Well, I mean, there is a couch if you want it. Or I could take the couch."

"No. No, it's all right, we can share the bed…" Roxas trailed off, kind of dreading the fact that he was about to share a bed with another boy.

"All right, well go get in bed. Feel free to change into my pajamas or what not. I'm gonna go get ready," Demyx said, standing up and taking off to the bathroom.

Roxas silently stood up and walked over to the bed, carefully pulling the blankets down. Was he, Roxas, really about to climb into a bed with another person? He blushed at this thought, his conservative side taking over. He battled with himself until Demyx walked out of the bathroom, pulled his shirt off, and climbed into bed.

"Rox? You okay?" He said, looking at his friend concernedly. Roxas nodded before climbing into the bed. He laid as far away as possible from the other, his back nearly laying off of the edge of the bed. "Roxas, why are you so far away?" Demyx asked before pulling the boy closer. "And aren't you hot with this on?" He tugged at Roxas' shirt.

"I guess a little…"

"Then take it off, you dork," Demyx teased, pulling on the shirt some more. Roxas nodded before slipping the shirt off and covering himself quickly with the blanket.

A few minutes passed by before Roxas shivered. Even with the blanket, it was damn cold in Demyx's room. Demyx cracked an eye open and smiled, pulling Roxas even closer. The half asleep Roxas didn't mind. In fact, he snuggled into Demyx's chest, winding his arms around his torso. Demyx found himself returning the gesture, burying his face in lemon scented spiky locks. His hands moved of their own accord, slowly rubbing up and down the other boy's back, occasionally raking his short fingernails over his skin.

Roxas arched into Demyx's touch, tiredly mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. Demyx smirked a little before slowly making his way to Roxas' chest, watching the boy's face to make sure he wasn't awake. When he knew he was safe, Demyx slid his finger gently over Roxas' nipple, making the boy frown a little bit, but move into the touch. Demyx moved his hand lower to rub the skin of the boy's waist. A sigh and a tighter hug from Roxas told Demyx to go lower. His hand slowly began a journey to the boy's pants. Before he could get there, however, Roxas frowned and started to back away.

Demyx stopped his ministrations for a little while, allowing Roxas to scoot close to him again. When the boy buried his face in Demyx's chest, the latter knew he would be okay to begin again. His hand made the long and treacherous journey back the front of Roxas' pants and, thankfully, the boy didn't budge. He didn't move until Demyx unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, but even then, he only shifted his hips a little and sighed.

Demyx nervously slid his hand into Roxas' pants and rubbed the front of his underwear. He smirked when Roxas' eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion and rubbed a bit harder. A blush crept up on the sleeping boy's face as he pulled away from Demyx. Fortunately for Demyx, the boy moved in such a way that allowed him easier access to 'the goods.' It also allowed Roxas to push into Demyx's hand, causing more friction between the two of them.

The older blond slowly stopped his rubbing, causing the other boy to whimper in his sleep. Demyx smirked even wider as he slipped his hand into the underwear, wrapping his long fingers around the sleeping boy's cock. A darker blush appeared on Roxas' face and his long fingernails dug into the other's back. Demyx slowly began moving his hand up and down Roxas' shaft, making the other boy moan a little louder in his sleep. He felt nails scratch deeper into his skin, but he didn't care. He was sort of masochistic like that.

"D-demyx…" Roxas said breathily, his eyes sliding open slightly. Demyx froze in his spot, afraid of his inevitable death. Roxas mumbled something sleepily. Demyx leaned in to hear exactly what he was saying. "Don't… don't stop…" Roxas mumbled embarrassedly, burying his face into the other boy's chest again. A grin broke out on Demyx's face.

"Sure thing, Toots," he teased, continuing his rubbing. Roxas shut his eyes and arched his body into Demyx's hand. The older blond moved his free hand up to Roxas' nipple, gently rubbing and tugging on it. Deep blue eyes locked with aqua and a smile crept up onto Roxas' face. Demyx smiled back, taking this opportunity to release Roxas' cock from the restraining underwear. This caused the little blond to moan quietly and bite his lip, urging Demyx to continue. A hand slid to Demyx's hip bone, gripping onto it gently.

Demyx rubbed harder. The nails digging into his hip only encouraged him to do whatever it took to please the boy.

Soon, Roxas was thrusting gently into his hand, whimpering and moaning at every touch, arching his back as waves of pleasure rippled through his body.

Demyx eyed the blond hungrily, drinking in the sight of his writhing lithe body. Every moans and whimper were like music to his ears, far better than anything he'd ever managed to pluck out of his beloved guitar. The fingers on his hip tightened, nails finally breaking their way into his skin and Roxas' breath hitched dramatically. A strangled cry echoed through the room as Roxas rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Demyx smiled and pulled his hand out from under the blanket, inspecting the white, warm substance covering his hand. Roxas blushed and hid his face quickly, but not before catching a glimpse of Demyx licking the sticky liquid off his fingers. The older boy laughed and pulled Roxas into his chest.

"Don't worry, it was delicious," he whispered. A smirk rose on his face when the other boy squeaked in embarrassment and curled in on himself a little bit. "Hey…" he said, lifting the smaller boy's face out of the blankets. A light blush still remained on Roxas' cheeks and lust still glazed his eyes. "Seriously, don't worry about it," he whispered before pulling Roxas' face up and kissed him gently on the lips. Blue eyes widened before drooping closed. The small blond melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck.

The kiss was short and sweet, not lasting longer than 30 seconds. When the two pulled away, a smile graced both of their faces.

"It's okay… I don't really mind…" Roxas trailed off, closing his eyes. Demyx snuggled into the blonde's hair.

* * *

Review please?:D


End file.
